Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a minute object characteristics measuring apparatus for measuring characteristics of minute objects.
Description of the Related Art
Technologies for measuring characteristics (e.g. adhesive force, mirror force, charging polarity, electric resistivity, and dielectric constant) of minute objects have been actively developed recently.